


don't get sappy with me

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: god reads that title and decides to strike me down immediately





	don't get sappy with me

Nick squirms, biting back a yelp as Griffin smooths a bandage over his bleeding knee. “Griff, shit, _ow.”_

“Nick…” Griffin says in smiling exasperation, checking his other knee for scrapes and sighing in relief when he finds none. “You ride your bike _once,_ for the first time in a billion years and you hit a fucking tree. Who does that.” 

“I do,” Nick winces, rubbing his knee and getting shakily to his feet. “It came up outta nowhere, man. I’m positive it was lying in wait.” 

But Griffin shakes his head and pulls Nick back down to the living room floor. “Not so fast, Nick. You’ve still got a _shit_ ton of sap in your hair.” 

At first Nick instinctually sits back down, leaning his head towards Griffin again. But at the first careful threading of Griffin’s fingers through his hair, his body stiffens. Suddenly he can feel every point of contact Griffin’s body is making with his own - the tiny spot where Griffin’s knee touches his thigh, as well as every single pull and tug at his hair. 

Oh _no._  
The absolute last thing he needs to do is to get a boner right now - Griffin has no idea that Nick likes having his hair pulled. Faint arousal is already curling in his gut from the work Griffin’s done so far, and it’s only getting worse as he pulls harder, working at a difficult spot. 

“Will you just hold still, you squirmy son of a bitch,” Griffin chuckles, fisting his hands in Nick’s hair and jokingly tugging him down to his lap. “I swear, if you don’t chill out, this’ll never get-” 

A half-formed, broken moan escapes Nick’s mouth. _Fuck._

For a long moment, silence fills the living room. Nick can’t breathe - he’s painfully, obviously hard by now, and that moan was far past laughing off. It sounded desperate, raw. It sounded _slutty._ Another treacherous stab of arousal hits him at the thought. 

Griffin freezes, eyes wide, for a long moment, and then licks his lips. “You liked that,” he whispers. 

And somehow, Nick can’t lie to him. Slowly, face flushing, he nods. 

Thoughtfully, almost absentmindedly, Griffin tugs at Nick’s hair again, harder this time, twisting his fingers in and giving a sharp pull. Nick can’t help the ragged breath that escapes him now - his hips jerk involuntarily, and he leans into Griffin’s touch. Griffin breathes in, forcible control the only thing keeping his inhale steady. 

_“God,_ Nick,” he murmurs, working both hands into Nick’s hair. “You’re something else.” And with both hands tangled up and bringing Nick closer and closer to the edge, he pulls Nick forward and crashes their lips together.


End file.
